


Yer makin' me the happiest man alive

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Crying During Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Romance, Sean cries during sex, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Sean cries during his first time with you. Gender neutral reader!!





	Yer makin' me the happiest man alive

**Author's Note:**

> Critiques are always welcome! I'm also open to fic requests and all that jazz :p xx
> 
> EDIT: okay i got a twitter now. i post whenever i upload a new fic and all that so follow if ya want @Art_MegzWills

Sean was already balls deep in you. Several beers and shots of whiskeys down. He kissed up along your neck as you rode on his lap, his legs dangling off the back of the wagon, arms around your waist.  
Sean huffed into your neck as you picked up your page, your knees beginning to ache from moving yourself up and down on his cock. He let out a small yelp as you slowed your pace, then suddenly slid down quickly onto him. 

"Shh, you don't want everyone else to hear us!" You said as you hushed him.  
"I'm sorry (Y/N), you know you're so damn good at what yer doin'," Sean replied, his head still buried in your neck, feeling his breath along your collarbone.  
You smirked at his reply and continued your pace. You ran your fingers along Sean's ginger hair, hat nowhere to be seen, along with half of his clothes. He wrapped his arms tighter around your waist, his pants getting heavier and heavier.

You heard him cry out slightly, in a half sob, half moan kinda way; Almost as if he had slightly orgasmed. You then felt something wet along your collarbone. 

"Sean?" You asked as you slowed your pace slightly.  
Sean didn't reply. He just snuggled his head deeper against your neck.  
You reached down and found your way to his chin, lifting it so you could make eye contact with him. His eyes were glossed over, light streams of tears running along his cheeks.  
"Are you okay?!" you asked, coming to a halt on his dick.  
"Yer (Y/N), oh I'm fine," he assured you, giving you a smile.  
"You're... crying?" You asked him.  
"Oh yeah, sorry about that," he shrugged.  
"No, no. I want to know why you're crying. Did I hurt you? Are you doing okay?" you asked him.  
"Oh (Y/N), I'm more than okay. Yer just.. gosh.. I haven't felt so safe 'n' loved before. Yer just makin' me feel so many things at once. I don't kno', I guess it's a bit silly sayin' it out loud. But (Y/N), yer just so lovely, I just.." Sean continued mumbling all his words, struggling to find a way to express his feelings to you.  
You kissed his forehead. That shut him up.  
"I think you're rather lovely as well," you said, lips still against his skin.  
"Yer just sayin' that. Surely you ain't got a soft spot for old MacGuire here, have ya?" he said, looking away from you. You could tell he never felt confident in himself. Sean would flirt with anyone he came across, even more if you flirted back, but there was always something deep inside of him that prevented him from truly feeling like he deserved anyone's company.  
"I've always had a soft spot for you, else I wouldn't be here!" You said as you kissed his cheek, feeling the faint taste of tears on your lips.  
"Me? Really?! Someone must 'av spiked ya'," he said, laughing lightly.  
"Sean. You're lovely. More than lovely. Anyone would be so lucky to have you. You'd make anyone the happiest woman alive. It's a shame you don't see that in yourself." 

Sean chuckled slightly as he buried his head back into your neck. You heard him sniffle and knew you had hit his soft spot and made him cry again. You brushed your hand up against his cheek, fingers beginning to entwine into his hair.  
"I love you, Sean," You said, planting a kiss on his hairline. You felt him freeze in your grip.  
"Oh (Y/N)," he said as he looked up at you. "I love ya too, so damn much." He stole a kiss from you, his arms squeezing you slightly. "Yer makin' me the happiest man alive, I'm so lucky," he said, now playfully kissing all over your face.  
You giggled at him, hugging onto him as he continued to tease you. 

You and Sean spent a long moment together, kissing each other lightly, giggling, enjoying each others company.  
"I'm sorry I had to ruin our sex, (Y/N)," he said. "and it's our first time oh well! Oh gosh, not somethin' to tell the grandkids."  
"You haven't ruined anything!" You reassured him.  
You could suddenly feel how soft he had gone inside of you.  
"I just get so emotional some times yanno, especially when I'm with someone as beautiful as yerself," he smiled.  
You lifted yourself up onto your knees and rolled off him, sitting beside him after pulling your undergarments up. Sean tucked MacGuire Jr. away, giving him a jokey wave goodbye. You laughed.  
"Come stay with me tonight and the next night. Stay with me forever, won't you, (Y/N)?" he asked.  
"Of course I'll stay," you softly smiled at him.  
Sean paused for a moment, staring at you with loving eyes.  
"Gosh, (Y/N). Yer so beautiful. I keep gettin' lost in yer eyes," Sean smiled the biggest grin you'd ever seen. You couldn't help but smile back and rest your head against his shoulder. His arm snaked around your waist, pulling you against him as he planted kisses on your head.  
"But really tho. Go get yer roll mat and stop in me tent with me? I'll cook ya breakfast in the mornin' as a way of sayin' sorry for ruinin' our sex," Sean said.  
"You haven't ruined anything!" You reassured him yet again, jokingly punching him in the waist. "But I'd be more than happy to be by your side, at any time," you softly smiled.  
Sean grinned again, his face lighting up, cheeks going red.  
"Yer mine forever, (Y/N). Ain't no one or no thing that can take you away from me."  
"And I with you, always," you said. Leaning in to kiss him once again.


End file.
